


The one with Halloween

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: I had a sudden idea, I rolled with it.Can be read stand alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden idea, I rolled with it.  
> Can be read stand alone.

  
“What do you mean you don’t like Halloween?!” Will threw his hands up, gesturing to Nico’s attire like that made all the sense in the world. The younger boy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

  
“So as a son of Hades, I’m required to love the holiday?”

  
“As a son of Hades who loves the macabre, I’d say yeah.” Nico cocked an eyebrow and Will shot him an incredulous look. “Oh, and candy, scaring people, being a dork, raising the dead, am I missing anything?” He ticked off the items on his hand then narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure you don’t like it?”

  
“I honestly never gave it much thought. It’s just another stupid holiday, so who cares?” Will spluttered indignantly and raked a hand down his face.

  
“Well we’re going to the party, you’re dressing up, and you’re going to have a good time. Now shut up and watch the movie, Death Boy.” He folded his arms and huffed, muttering things under his breath. Nico snorted in response and turned back to the television.

  
“Whatever you say, Sunshine.”

 

Will tried to convince him to go in a couple’s costume, but Nico shot the idea down. Anything Will would want to dress up as wouldn’t be fun in the least. Besides, most iconic couples were male-female, and the look Will gave him said that he was the one who’d wear the dress. Not happening. They browsed through racks of silly costumes, looking for something acceptable.

  
“Here’s a grim reaper costume,” Will declared, happily holding the thing up. He wiggled his eyebrows and Nico huffed.

  
“I’m grim everyday of the year, if you want that I’ll just go looking like this.” He gestured to his tight black pants, black converse, and skull shirt. Will grumbled and put the thing back, shuffling through the remaining items with quiet determination.

  
“You can go as Mario, and I can go as Luigi,” he beamed, making Nico wince.

  
“Plumbers. How lovely.”

  
“Well you’re just a little ball of sunshine,” he scoffed, slamming the items back onto the rack.

  
“Wouldn’t it be odd being a pair of brothers anyway? If you kissed me I’d feel… incestuous…” Will shot him a glare and muttered.

  
“You’re fishing now.”

  
“I could go as a Yoshi and you could ride me instead,” he purred, and Will flushed hard. He wasn’t serious, and the other knew that, but it was funny nonetheless.

  
“Just look for a real costume.” Nico laughed and gladly obliged.

He turned down a prince, a ninja, and a ninja turtle, claiming they were all too stupid or lame. Will tried a vampire and ghost, but was rewarded with a speech about how it was a day to be different, not exactly the same. He even tried to broach other video game and television characters, but Nico just shook his head.

  
“Sorry, I just don’t like any of those,” he relented, and Will stomped his foot with rage.

  
“If you don’t pick soon, you’re going as a little, black kitty cat!” Nico mulled the thought over, chewing his lip.

  
“Actually,” he admitted sheepishly, “that’s not a bad idea. I could be a cat.” Will’s jaw dropped and he blinked rapidly, trying to process the information.

  
“You… like that idea?” Nico nodded and Will whooped, smacking his hands together happily. “I can’t believe I found something you’ll do. Or that it’s a kitty cat.”

  
“I quite like cats,” he muttered, flushing bright red.

  
“Of course you do, they’re exactly like you.” He gave a pointed look and Nico rolled his eyes.

  
“Quiet or I’ll change my mind.” Will threw up his hands in surrender, then grabbed a costume and ran toward the checkout. Nico followed begrudgingly.

 

They knocked on the door and Jason opened it, sizing them up with a grin. Will had decided on a cowboy costume, but Jason was transfixed somewhere else. Nico shot him a ‘don’t even think about saying anything’ look and stormed in past him, into the dark house. He heard sniggers and whispers coming from the other two, and rolled his eyes.

  
“I can’t believe he’s so freaking cute in that outfit!” Jason proclaimed.

  
“I know, I almost didn’t let him leave. It’s just too much, I can’t handle it.”

  
Stepping through a curtain of darkness, he emerged inside the dimly lit sitting room, which had been converted for the party. Orange twinkle lights lined the wall, with cobwebs and fake spiders covering the ceiling above him. Skulls and LED candles were placed on tables, with a buffet set up on the far wall, littered with snacks. The couches had been removed to allow room for mingling, though most of the campers were found crowded around the food. Soft music played over the sound system, giving the place a happy, festive charm.

  
“There you are,” Will said, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He resisted the urge to lean back into the other, still miffed about being fussed over.

  
“I’m still angry with you,” he admitted, blushing as he felt a soft kiss breathed onto his neck. Will chuckled and stepped away, coming around him and pulling him close.

  
“That’s okay, it doesn’t change the fact you’re utterly adorable.” Nico groaned and made to rip off the cat ears, but Will stopped him and kissed his nose. “Okay, I won’t tease you again. I promise.”

  
“Hey guys, long time no see.” Will released him and stepped back, revealing Annabeth and Percy dressed up like their godly parents. Annabeth's eyes lit up and she fanned her face. “Nico! You’re so…”

  
“Cute!” Percy finished for her, putting his hands on his cheeks and grinning like a giant idiot. Nico groaned again and considered shadow traveling away.

  
“Don’t call me cute,” he muttered, glaring at the three of them. A chorus of ‘awws’ was his only response.

He stomped off back through the curtain and tried to leave, but Will stopped him. Laughing, he pulled Nico the other direction, straight into a makeshift haunted house. It made him feel better, but only slightly, especially when Will screamed like a little girl over another camper popping out and saying boo. He clutched onto Nico and Nico laughed evilly, savoring the payback.

  
They spent the rest of the night eating and chatting with friends, the occasional glare shot whatever direction some unsuspecting fool was gawking at him. At the end of the night, he raised the dead and laughed as most of the campers ran around, chased by half-formed skeletons.

  
“Are you sure you don’t like the holiday?” Will teased, a small smile pulling at his mouth. Nico shrugged, returning the look with ease.

  
“I guess it’s okay. But call me cute again and you’re next.” Will laughed and pulled Nico closer.

  
“Whatever you say, Death Boy,” he crooned just before their lips met.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine - Nico in a full body, skin tight black suit, cat ears, tail, and little black heart on his nose! Ugh...


End file.
